


mtn dew in tge jyngle juicr

by taylor_tut



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Protective Jeremy, Sick Character, Sick Michael, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A request from my Tumblr for a sick Michael going to save Jeremy when he accidentally reactivates the SQUIP.





	mtn dew in tge jyngle juicr

Michael threw his backpack on his desk chair and flopped onto the bottom bunk of the bed with a groan.

Jeremy glanced down from the top, chuckling lowly. “Bad day?”

Michael jumped, not expecting a voice.

“I thought you were in class?”

“I skipped,” Jeremy admitted, and Michael frowned. 

“Are you feeling sick again?” He shifted himself so he could look up at Jeremy’s face. Jeremy had been down with the flu all last week, but he’d been feeling better--or so he’d said.

“No, no. I’m fine. I just had a paper that’s due tonight, and I wanted to finish it before dinner. I’m about to Skype Christine, and then there’s a fraternity party in the South Apartments.” Michael raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re going to a party?” he asked, a slightly mocking note coloring his tone. “You haven’t been part of that scene since house fire.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Things change. College is different. You said it yourself--we’re actually cool here. Speaking of, are you planning on coming?”

“Nah,” Michael shook his head, “I’m gonna take a nap for the rest of my life.”

“Are  _you_  feeling alright?” Jeremy asked. “You look like ass.”

Michael groaned. 

“Do you want me to go get you anything? I used the last of the Nyquil, so if you’re getting sick with what I had, I’ll need to--”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Michael fibbed. “Go make kissy faces at your girlfriend.” 

Jeremy offered a hesitant smile. “If you need me, text, alright?” he said. “I won’t get too drunk at the party in case you need something.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “My hero.”

* * *

When Michael woke up again later that night, it was in a pool of sweat, shivering and aching. Jeremy was already gone. One look at his watch told him that it was almost midnight, and he immediately knew why he’d woken up: he was thirsty. Like, seriously, desperately thirsty.

He reached to the nightstand for his glasses and nearly knocked a full cup onto the ground--apparently Jeremy had set a glass of water out for him, effectively making him Michael’s favorite person in the galaxy at this moment. He downed it quickly, but it wasn’t enough--he still needed more water. 

However, as soon as he sat up, he blanched at just how much the room spun out of control. After taking a second to steady himself, Michael hauled to his feet, stumbling toward the bathroom and realizing by the time he made it to the bunk bed ladder that he really didn’t want to walk the rest of the way across the room--he was way too dizzy, and the desire to crawl back into bed and sleep was far more alluring than the desire to not shrivel into a feverish raisin in his sleep.

But, his brain screamed, there was a way he could have it all. Jeremy. He could call Jeremy to bring him water and cold medicine. 

His heart sank when he saw the messages on his phone.

_Six missed calls: Jerbro_

_[text: sent 10:48]_   _Hey my man, you were sleeping when I left so text when you wake up so I know you’re alive._

 _[text: sent 11:31] [picture attachment]_   _jungle juice!!_

He opened the file to see a picture of Jeremy and two people he didn’t know, all holding red solo cups.

_[text: sent 11:33] omg michael_

_[text: sent 11:33] there was. fuck_

_[text: sent 11:34] there was mtn dew in tge jyngle juicr_

_[text: sent 11:34] fuckign call me_

_[text: sent 11:38] its back_

Michael threw everything out of their refrigerator in a desperate search for the Mountain Dew Red, then pulled on his shoes and took off running out of the dorms.

 _“Pick up, pick up...”_  Michael cursed under his breath when Jeremy’s phone went to voicemail. “Shit!” The rain was making him shiver, and if he weren’t so focused, he’d have realized how miserable he felt.

He hung up and dialed again, breathing a sigh of relief when someone picked up--but no one said a word.

“Jeremy?” he tried, but he was only met with one word.

“Fountain!”

He took off running toward the Susan B. Anthony fountain, a few minutes walk away from the dorms, but wasn’t able to keep it up for long, and had to walk instead. Michael felt bad decreasing his speed, but getting to Jeremy a minute later was better than passing out on the way there.

* * *

When Jeremy came to, he was on a bench in the rain.

Michael was next to him, asleep, and his head was resting on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Michael,” he called, shaking his shoulder. “Hey, why are we out here in the rain?”

Michael rubbed his face hard as he woke up, coughing into his elbow miserably. 

“Do you remember what happened?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. The SQUIP--hey, are you okay? You look awful.”

“Once I deactivated it, you passed out, and I couldn’t get you inside... so I just pulled you over here... Guess I fell asleep.”

Jeremy frowned. “We should get inside. You need warm clothes and a hot shower.”

Michael nodded. “I feel like shit,” he admitted. 

“I know. Thank you--for saving me. Really. It was a lot to ask, especially of someone who’s sick.”

Michael smiled now, weakly but earnestly. “I’d do anything for you; you know that. We’re bros.”

Jeremy helped him to stand and started off toward the dorms. “Yeah. Well, right now, it’s my turn to take care of you for a change.”


End file.
